moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sorithal Deathseeker
Sorithal Deathseeker is a soldier of the Fireborn and loyal Death Knight of Quel'Thalas. History Pre-resurrection Sorithal Dawnseeker was born to Thel'sador and Talisa of House Dawnseeker in their estate on the Isle of Quel'danas. Being the first born of Thel'sador, Sorithal's expectations were high. Once he was of age to wield a wood blade efficiently (10), Sorithal was required to train five days a week four to six hours a day lest he displease his strict father. Thel'sador kept up with his sons training, either by himself or military experts, until Sorithal reached thirty, easing off only slightly as he was pleased with the boy's progress. When eligible, Sorithal was sent by Thel'sador to train in the military, the father confident his first born son would be the top of his classes. He would not be disappointed as Sorithal stood above all others during his training courses, surpassing each other student with his life of training and studying. Once he graduated, Sorithal stood proud, head of his class. A smile graced his face as his father was at a distance saluting his prized child. Sorithal's military career was under full swing when news began flooding into Quel'Thalas that the realm of man had fallen to something dark and unholy... Something just on the doorstep of the lands of the High Elves. The dead had only destroyed the first Elf Gate when Sorithal's family was struck with their first tragedy of the invasion. Talisa Dawnseeker, wife to Thel'sador and mother of Sorithal, was one of the many ranger leaders whom were slaughtered or went missing after the Scourge broke through the gate. With the news of the Gate's fall and the rangers retreat surging through the army, Thel'sador and Sorithal both went to reinforcing the Isle of Quel'Danas. While the rangers went to protecting the second Gate, Thel'sador had his regiment dig in and set to guard the Isle and Sunwell with any and all costs. With their home on the Isle, the Dawnseeker family was keen to defend their lands with their lives. One day, a small ship docked at the Isle filled with survivors. The people onboard spoke of an endless army and how the undead poured through Quel'Thalas destroying the second Elf gate and ripping through the rangers and army on the mainland. They spoke of the relentless undead masses slaughtering the Elves in mass with no mercy, bringing the dead back to strengthen the Scourge. The eternal land of the High Elves was falling... The path Arthas created to Quel'Danas brought the might of the Scourge onto the Isle. With no hope left, Thel'sador's men were sent to protect the harbor providing protection to the many people fleeing the destroyed lands. As Sorithal guided his brother and sister to safety, the harbor defenders were losing ground fast. Only moments after the ship set sail, Sorithal returned to the defenders to witness his father be defeated in combat by a Death Knight. Fury and anger overcame the High Elf warrior and he charged the Death Knight, blinded by his rage. With a lifetime of preparation and training, Sorithal overcame the Human Death Knight, decapitating him and tossing his head into the mass of Scourge. Thel'sador was dragged behind the battle line by his son and set down. Sorithal knelt, tears in his eyes as he held up his father. With his last breaths, Thel'sador told his son how proud he was of him and how he would be a great protector of their people. With that, Thel'sador Dawnseeker exhaled one last time, his life fading from him. Sorithal got to his feet and turned towards the battle going on around him. He charged to the front lines carving his way through the swarms of undead. The battle was lost, there was no doubt about this, but the men fought on to the end. Sorithal was just about finished slicing through a ghoul's skull when he was gripped to the back of the Scourge line by two Death Knights. The leader of the two, Aldiron, sought to avenge his comrade and blade brother whom Sorithal had slain. The Human Death Knight was much more skilled than Sorithal. High Elf and Human battled on, with the Death Knight holding the obvious advantage for most of the encounter. In the end, Sorithal's stomach was met with Aldiron's blade. The runeweapon delved deep into Sorithal, blood seeping out of him and running down the sword. Darkness took over Sorithal's sight, and then nothing... The world lighted up once more as Sorithal's eyes opened. His allies were winning, the foolish defenders falling left and right. He turned his gaze to the ones that brought him back. Aldiron Dreadsworn and Nasiron Plagueblade stood before him, a grin coming over Aldiron's face as he asked where Sorithal's loyalties lay. Without hesitation Sorithal responded, "With the Lich King." and turned his weapon onto the defenders, killing the remaining defenders along with the Scourge forces. Appearance (WiP) Category:Characters Category:Dominion of the Sun Category:Blood Elf Category:Death Knights